the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight Family
The Knight Family is one of the main, founding families in The Coven Series, ''originated in the town of Meadow Wood. Almost the entirety of the family are powerful witches. The family is a direct descendant of the Laurel White, the Original Witch linking them to the' White Family. They seem to be a wealthy family, possessing and being able to afford and build a mansion, houses, and more. Since the late 1600s, every born descendant of this family became part of the last descent coven, the Bonum Coven. Laurel White created a member of this family and one of her descendants, Julian Knight, magically (through Sage's Locket) causing Madison Knight to give birth to him despite Wesley only being destined to have one child. [[Liv Knight|'''Liv Knight]] and Julian Knight are the last living members of the Knight Family. __TOC__ History Laurel White, the Original Witch, and the human Jonas White, gave birth to their last child, Sage White, in a town that would later become Meadow Wood. Years later, Sage met a human man. They married and had a child named Michael Knight. During this period, the villagers began to resent the witches, seeing them use their magic selfishly and killed Michael, which devastated Sage and caused her to create a powerful talisman in order to protect her family. Then went on to have more children, however, continuing the lineage. In the last 1600s, Leonardo Knight was born to form the original Bonum Coven. He had a child with his wife, but due to the Genocide of 1701, they were killed by Hunters. He and the rest of his coven were able to place their children on the Bonum Meadow to protect them from the hunters. Centuries later, Wesley Knight, a member of the coven, and his wife, Madison Bridges-Knight gave birth to Olivia Knight. Also, despite members fo the coven only being destined to create one child, Laurel White interferred and created Julian Knight for her own means by magical means through the locket talisman Madison wore, which had some of her power remaining in there. Wesley and Madison Knight were later killed by Matthew Evans. Family Members *'Unnamed Knight (deceased; old age presumably)' : He is a human and the oldest known ancestor of the Knight bloodline, born around the 3rd century. He married Sage White, the daughter of the Original Witch, leading them to have witches as children including his oldest son, Michael Knight, who was killed by the villagers. *'Sage White-Knight (deceased; old age)' : Sage was a witch born in the 3rd century in Meadow Wood. She was the second female and the seventh and last child born to Jonas and Laurel White. Sage and her human husband married and later gave birth to their first son, Michael Knight, who was later killed by the villagers, resenting her family for their misuse of magic. Sage created Sage's Locket, a powerful talisman, to protect the rest of her loved ones. Before she died, she buried it under an unbreakable chamber which happened to be the place where the Bridges Mansion lay in Virginia. She later returned to returned to modern day Meadow Wood through the locket along with her mother, Laurel. * Michael Knight and his siblings (deceased; Michael was killed by villagers; old age is presumed for the others) : They were all witches born in Meadow Wood, Michael Knight being the oldest. He was killed, however, by the villagers of the town, who felt his family was using their magic for evil and not to help them. This caused his mother to make the famous locket. They later had the other children, knowing they would be safe. * Leonardo Knight (deceased; killed by Hunters' arrows): Leonardo was the first Knight witch to become a part of the Bonum Coven. He and his wife had a child in 1701 before the Genocide. When it did occur, however, his wife was killed and him as well, right after they protected their children using the Bonum Meadow's shield. * Wesley Knight (deceased; heart extracted): Wesley Knight was a witch born in Meadow Wood. He attended Meadow Wood High along with his best friend Zach, his coven members, and Madison Knight, his girlfriend, who would later become his wife. They gave birth to a daughter, Olivia Knight and an unexpected son, Julian Knight, who is human unlike his older sister. They moved to Olympia, Washington to escape the deaths, which they feared would come upon their children. However, death followed and Matthew Evans killed him and took his essence. * Madison Bridges-Knight (deceased; heart extracted): 'Madison Bridges was a witch born in Meadow Wood. She found Sage's Locket buried under her house and used magic to excavate it. She wore it for most of her life due to it magnifying her power to great level. She attended Meadow Wood High School where she met Wesley Knight, who would become her husband. They moved into the Knight Mansion and gave birth to their first daughter, Liv Knight. Soon, after, the locket began to affect and take over her life more than helping her. She spoke to Laurel numerous times. Laurel used magic to cause her to conceive a second, human child, Julian Knight. Throughout her pregnancy, Julian negated her magic and almost killed her. Wesley looked to his coven to help destroy the fetus back in Meadow Wood after they moved, but the baby was immune to their magic and could not be destroyed. He was born and Madison survived, but Laurel began to tell her the purpose and destiny of her child. Madison refused to believe it, however. Laurel continued to strengthen her to protect herself and Julian. Madison began to become disobedient, however, when Laurel told her to use Liv's blood to cast a spell to allow Laurel to return through her body. She refused, and when she returned to Meadow Wood, she faced Matthew Evans, but Laurel negated all her witchcraft through the locket, leaving her defenseless. Matthew then killed her and took her essence. * 'Olivia Knight: Olivia Knight is the daughter of Wesley and Madison Knight as well as a witch and the High Priestess of the current Bonum Coven. She is the older sister of Julian Knight. When she was a little girl, her mother and her father decided to cast a spell to disempower her and leave Meadow Wood in order to give her a normal life, away from witchcraft and away from the tragic deaths. However, when she was seventeen, her father was killed and she learned of her witch heritage. Her mother, Julian, and her returned to Meadow Wood so that Liv could join her coven, even though her powers were dormant. She joined the coven, which was difficult at first, being a human. Her mother was killed, giving her access to her powers later on. She took possession of her ancestor, Sage's locket after her mother's death. * Julian Knight: '''Julian Knight is the human son of Wesley and Madison Knight, created by the Original Witch, destined to be to the key to the destruction of all witches due to their misuse of magic. This is unclear to him at first, but then it is revealed that he is indestructible and can negate and take away the powers of witches. His death is also the trigger to their extinction. Sage11.jpg|Sage White-Knight Liv.jpg|Liv Knight Julian.jpg|Julian Knight Name * '''Knight '''is a status name from the Middle English ''knyghte. '' * The '''Knight surname may also derive from the Old English criht, meaning "boy" or "common soldier" or noble descent. Trivia * Due to the respect and importance of their coven, it has been known for the women of the family to keep their family names rather than losing them through marriage. * A pure Knight or their blood was needed for Laurel to return through the locket, which is why she was unable to do it while Madison wore the locket. * Knight witches are known to be powerful and gifted due to the fact that they originate directly from Sage, who is the daughter of the Original Witch. Category:Family